Silly Girl
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is the long awaited RussiaXReader request for 'not suffering from insanity'.  This DOES have a little fluffy slash between PrussiaXCanada. Anyways I hope everone likes it. I love hearing reviews. Rated T from some content.
1. Flinch

Russia walked up to the secretary, "Da, you're not Carol." Russia said curiously. "Erm…no…no I'm not, Mr. Canada had to fire her because she wasn't doing her work properly, and was exercising unprofessional displays in the work office with co-workers." You said a bit nervously not looking at the man.

"Ah, let me guess she slept with America."

"Oh, so you know?" You looked up and flinched, gulping and turning white with fear. A vision of a blurry figured flashed through your mind for a fleeting second.

Russia tried to act like he didn't care about you flinching at him, it was natural for a male or female to wince when they first saw him, but it was getting pretty annoying. He looked over you, and noticed that you were pleasantly plump, or as others would say fluffy or even sturdy. _She definitely must have a taste for food, but knows how to keep her figure from going overboard. _He thought with interest.

"Of course I know, I'm Canada's boss, would you mind telling me if he's in?"

"R-right, yes, yes he is. Go right on in." You said as you pressed a button, paging Canada. "Sir, Mr. Russia is coming in to see you."

"Thank you _." The voice said from the machine.

Russia bypassed her, trailing his fingers along the desk as he left. You sighed in relief, and went back to work.

"So you finally decided to fire Carol?" Russia asked.

"Yes." Canada said sadly as he looked up tiredly and cleaned his glasses.

"So, what are you going to do about your brother?"

"America? Well since he's in an equal position as I am, I can't quite do that." Canada said.

"You could if you took the promotion I offered." Russia chuckled.

Canada smiled, "I could, couldn't I? Though that's not the point, you're more equipped to dealing with people like him than I could ever be. You're intimidating and people both fear and respect you, they listen to you. I would do anything for a little bit of that."

Russia laughed lightly, "Anyways, speaking of intimidation, that new secretary of yours seems pretty frightened by me."

"Oh, it's not just you trust me, she's uncomfortable around all men."

"I see."

"So, are we still catching the football game this afternoon?" Canada asked.

Russia smiled, "That's what _I _came to ask."

Canada nodded, "I guess it's settled then. It's your turn to come over to my house, so I'll be supplying the snacks, while you provide the drinks."

"Okay then, I'll see you later." Russia nodded and left, he came back through the door he had come from.

You heard him coming and kept your eyes trained on the scream, typing a mile a minute. Russia extended his arm to you, to shake your hand but you jumped.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" He asked.

You nodded, and then hesitantly shook his hand, with a firm grip then pulled away swiftly.

Russia was itching to ask you outright if he frightened you but he believes that Canada may be correct in the whole you're uncomfortable around all men. But he decided to just keep an eye on you, and see if you really did flinch around all men.

You watched the big Russian man leave, you wondered what he and Canada had been talking about, but since it didn't concern you, you weren't going to dwell on it. You hated how you acted around men, but it wasn't personal, it was natural instinct for you.

Later at the end of the work day, Canada asked you if you would like to do overtime for some extra hours, and you nodded, "Yes, thank you Mr. Canada."

You stayed at the office and worked your extra hours and then went and found your car, and drove home, your general nature made you well aware of your surroundings and you had a sense that you would make it home alright.

You hated stopping at the red lights, since it made you so paranoid but you continued home anyways and as soon as you parked, you locked the door, with a key and a dead bolt.

*EARLIER THAT DAY*

Russia plopped onto Canada's couch with Canada's favorite drink and his own vodka. Canada took his drink and they both sipped at the drinks, and watched with some eagerness at the game.

But soon enough they were screaming and shouting at the screen like most men, urging their players on, even if the teams were miles from here with no possible way of them hearing the strange duo of friends.

"YEAH! WE WON!" The sandy blonde and the beige haired man shouted happily high-fiving each other with a strong satisfying smack that stung the smaller man's hand. Though he didn't care, it was nice to have a friend that both protected him and actually paid attention to him.

Throughout most of his life, he was ignored and was in the shadow of his older brother, the best that ever happened in his life was Russia hiring him, for being himself, a respectable, hard-working man who put his work before his own emotions.

He wasn't hired because he was 'America's little brother' as everyone always called him in high school. No, he was hired because he was suitable for the job, and he felt a great sense of pride that it was he who was able to keep a job. In fact, it was him who ended up hiring America because he needed the job so bad.

"So, Russia, did you fire America?"

"Nah, I'll give him one more chance, before I do, but you don't have to worry my young friend, you're immune." Russia chuckled.

Canada smiled warmly, Russia wasn't just his boss the big Russian man was his friend. That's why he refused the promotions; to prove that their friendship wasn't the reason he had a decent position in the business.

"She's pretty, very pretty."

"Hmm?" Canada said as began putting up the food.

"_, you're new secretary."

"Oh, yes she is, isn't she? She's an old friend of mine from high school; we weren't exactly the most popular of people as you can understand."

Russia nodded, he did understand, when he was in high school himself, he had been an outcast. Everyone feared him and he was rejected from all the sports because the coaches thought he'd accidentally kill one of the students.

Russia didn't mind too much, on the norm, he had a very gentle nature. It was probably for the best anyways because if he had been allowed on and got angry, someone would've gotten hurt.

He stretched and helped Canada carry the rest of the goodies into the kitchen, "Well, I should be on my way. Have a good sleep Canada." Russia said.

"Oh, yeah, get some well deserved sleep too Russia." Canada said, the Russian nodded and left.

You were writing in your journal, something you always did every night before going to bed. You kept it with you at all times, because it among other journals, were the last presents you ever received from your mother, before she died on your tenth birthday.

Your mother knew how much you loved to write and she knew when you wrote you tended to write a lot. So your mother had went out and bought you a very large box of journals, notebooks and composition notebooks.

You were at the end of your supply; after all, it had been nearly nine years, since your mother's death. So this was the last journal of your mother's birthday gift. So you were hoping to have many amazing experiences this year. That way, this would be the most sentimental and you could believe your mother would be happy that you had something good happen in your life…for once.

So far it was good, you had written about the chance meeting with Canada, an old friend from high school. Talking to him about how your life has been since then and getting a house nearby and looking without success for a job. Which it was then that he had offered you a job, saying you were a hard worker. Even though you highly doubted that since you worked just as hard as everyone else.

You shifted your pen to start a new sentence and thought of today at work, and then you wrote, _It's only been a few days since I started working at this business with Canada, but I finally met his boss…he's very…well…he reminds me of him...you know what I mean, Mom. Russia seems to be decent enough as a guy but…well…as you well know I won't ever look at a man the same way again, never again._

You sighed and closed the book; your phone played your favorite song, Fireflies by Owl City. You smiled, you knew who it was, the only man you knew you could trust, Canada. You clicked the talk button and answered, "Hey Canada."

You could hear him sigh in relief when you answered, "Good, so you're doing okay?"

"Yup."

"All doors and windows locked?"

"As always."

"Curtains closed?"

"Of course."

"Alright, I don't think I'm forgetting anything."

"Canada, thanks for being concerned for my welfare."

You could hear him chuckle, "You're my oldest friend _, I don't think I would've survived high school without you."

"I feel the same way."

"Well, I made my evening check up, and remember, you're a very beautiful, intelligent young woman who is independent and you shouldn't live your life in fear of him."

"I know, you say that every night."

"And I will continue to do so, until you know that what I'm telling you is true. I want you to be able to wake up in the mornings go to your mirror and say those exact things with pride."

You smiled and bit back tears, but you couldn't help sniffling, "Thanks Canada…I'll see you tomorrow."

"You bet, good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Ditto." You said then hung up and turned off your lamplight.

_You cowered in the kitchen, "No! How did you find me! How did you get here! Why do you continue to find and haunt me! I don't want you in my life anymore!" You screamed, tears pouring down your cheeks. The blurry grey shadow like image of a man stood before you. His arm rose as he spoke, "I will always find you, you are a part of me that you can never get rid of. You say you don't want me, but you have to have me, I'm everything you're life, I am the reason you live on. I am your entire life. You don't know life aside from what life I gave you. I haunt you because you know that you can never accept yourself, because of the truths I told you. You're a hideous, grotesque, fat monster, a mistake born into a world that hates you. You can never amount to anything in life, because you're so low. You can't do anything right, you're useless, worthless._

_Then the beatings continued, as you screamed and begged for mercy. _

"NOOOO!" You screamed jerking upright in your bed, your body drenched in cold sweat, you turned to the alarm clock, it was still two hours before you had to get up and get ready for work, but you didn't care. You got up, and got ready for work.

Canada walked in and saw you, "_? You're in early; you don't usually get here until five minutes after I do. How long have you been here?"

"Two hours." You answered, taking a sip as you continued to type, with your headset on. You looked up at him with a sad smile.

"Nightmare?" He guessed.

"Yeah."

"About-?"

"Guessed right."

"I see…is it your first?"

"No, I've had that same dream before, I get it once every month, it's been happening ever since I left home after graduation."

"That would explain why you never told me."

You nodded and sighed, shrugging, "Yeah…At least it won't come again until next month." You said.

"There you go, whether what you said is the truth or not, that's looking on the bright side of things." Canada said with a smile.

You nodded, "Would like me to get you make you some coffee?"

"Would you? That would be great _."

You got up and then he asked, "Wait, you said make wouldn't there be-?"

"I've already had three cups."

"Oh…Is that nightmare really that bad?"

"You have no idea."

"Wow, I can only imagine."

"Well, I'll get your coffee to you shortly."

Canada nodded, and walked into his office.

You headed in to the kitchenette part of the Staff Lobby, and started pouring and making Canada's coffee how he liked it. As always it was two spoonfuls of sugar, with three of those little containers of Amaretto coffee creamer, as you were stirring a voice chuckled.

"That would be your third cup this morning, da?"

You jumped at the sound of his voice so close by that the coffee cup dropped from your grasp and shattered across the floor. You spun around with your hand on your heart, startled.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you _." Russia said.

"I-it's alright, I'm just a little jumpy in the mornings." You said and then quickly gathered up the broken pieces.

"Don't do that, get a cloth or a broom, here, let me help." He said grabbing a cloth to help but you backed off entirely.

He looked at you oddly, as you said, "No-no its okay Mr. Russia, I got it, you've got better things to do than help a stupid jumpy intern." You laughed nervously, without humor.

"I-I never said you were stupid though, you seem very orderly and intelligent."

"No, no I'm not; I'm below average at everything." You said self-consciously.

"B-But that's not how I see it." Russia said, with a sad expression.

"It's okay really, don't worry about me, I've got everything under control."

"Well here's the broom and dustpan just in case." He said and then with a soft, sad expression, he left.

You breathed easier again, and finished cleaning up your mess. You returned with Canada's coffee minutes later.

"What happened, you were gone for at least twelve minutes." Canada said worriedly.

"Its fine Canada, I just…Mr. Russia startled me, and I broke a coffee mug and had to clean up the mess, I'll pay for it I swear."

"Hey, whoa it's okay. Things like that happen." Canada said soothingly, with a reassuring smile.

"Y-yeah…okay…if you're sure…But I will pay for the coffee mug, when I get my paycheck…Heh, I don't think I need more coffee for a bit huh?"

The two of you laughed at this and you went back to diligently working.

As the day went on, you realized that Russia and Canada had a fondness for each other, as if they were friends outside of work. At least, that's how it seemed to play out. Canada and Russia were very comfortable around each other and talked and laughed a lot.

Later that afternoon, Prussia came up in his light silver business suit with his usual white polo button up shirt and crimson-red tie that matched his eyes perfectly. He grinned as he winked at you, which made wince lightly and look down sheepishly, "What do you want Mr. Prussia?" You asked, having remembered what Canada had told you about him, in order for you to recognize the albino man.

"Is Canada in?" He asked.

You nodded and beeped in, "Mr. Canada, Mr. Prussia is here to see you." You released the button so Canada could answer, "Thanks _, let him enter, please."

You turned to the man and answered, "He's ready for you, go on in." Prussia tinted pink and just chuckled, nodded and closed the door and you went back to work.

Suddenly the machine by your side came to life, and after a second of Canada not saying anything, you turned the volume down to a low enough volume, and listened carefully. Allowing yourself to do something that you didn't normally do, eavesdrop, "Prussia, not now, besides I can't kiss you while I'm sitting on things." Canada insisted, "Besides I'm working and you should be too."

"Aw, come on Cany." Prussia teased in a light persuasive voice.

"Prussia, please, back off, I just fired Carol for having…inappropriate actions in the work place. It's unprofessional, and I'd prefer to keep our love life separate from our career one."

Prussia sighed, "Alright Can, I respect your decision and I von't try anything on you at vork again."

There was a kiss, and then Canada spoke, "Thanks Prus." You could hear the smile in his voice as he said those two words.

The button clicked off, and Prussia walked out and you pretended you were none the wiser about what had conspired in that room. As you watched the silvery-white haired man leave, you allowed yourself a small smile, thinking, _those two are a good match. _Everything was starting to click in.

_There was the fact that he always wore nice, coordinated clothes, and why his father was so affectionate and always worrying about Canada. After all, gay men were very heavily ridiculed. _You thought back on your past, you knew about Canada's father both before and after the separation…

_France had gotten a divorce with his wife when he revealed that he was gay. Afterwards, France got together with his previously widower, bi-sexual, partner, _and,as far as you knew,France was still with that same significant other, _England, the father of America from his own previous marriage. Their relationship is very topsy-turvy, _but as far as you knew,_ France was still mostly the skirt and England the pants. _

Back to Canada though,_ like father, like son. _You supposed. It definitely explained why Canada never pursued you. Then another thought came to mind, is the fondness between him and Russia the same as him and Prussia, or is it purely bromance with Russia? Then you gave up, those matters didn't concern you.


	2. Day out

_Sunday_, you thought as you got up that bright and sunny, though bitingly cold morning. You trudged through your house and made some coffee to wake you up. Suddenly, you got a call and you picked up, "Yeah?"

"Hey _, I was wondering if you wanted to get out of the house today." Canada suggested kindly.

You considered it for a moment then said, "You sure?"

"Don't worry, you'll be safe." Canada promised.

You paused then answered, "Alright."

"So, I'll be there in half an hour."

"Perfect, cus I'm nowhere near ready to be going anywhere."

"Okay then, see you soon." Canada said before hanging up.

You finished your first cup and then got ready for the day, and by the time you were ready, Canada was knocking at your door. You got up from your seat and grabbed your purse, locking the door before you closed it and you walked with him to his car. You almost froze when you approached it.

"You didn't tell me you had company with you." You hissed lightly.

"I said you would be safe didn't I?" He said.

"So when you said that you meant your boyfriend and your boss?"

He tinted pink, "How did you-?"

"You were sitting on the button, when Prussia tried to make out with you."

He turned a brighter shade of red, "Did anyone else-?"

"No, I turned it down, just in case things got intimate." You teased lightly.

"So..."

"Don't worry its fine that you didn't tell me, I think I would've figured it out sooner or later."

Canada was about to say something else but that's when Prussia yelled, "Come on _ladies_!"

You weren't sure whether it was a joke because of the fact that Canada was the skirt like his father before him, or if it was one of those regular jokes like they do in the military, the whole 'come on ladies' thing.

So you both got in the car, and you ended up sitting in the back with Russia. "Privet _." He said kindly.

"Right, same to you Mr. Russia."

They all laughed, "This isn't the office anymore sveetie, it's our day off, ve can be cool today." Prussia said with a boyish charm. For some reason, Canada gave him a stern glare and Prussia just chuckled.

You wondered again if their relationship was a secret to Russia, but you dared not say anything. Canada turned up the music and all the boys started singing to it, both male and girl parts which you just found cute, and after a while you started singing too, albeit very quietly.

"No one's going to hear you unless you speak up sveetheart!" Prussia laughed donning on a pair of shades.

"Da, Prussia's right about that, speak up." Russia said warmly.

You looked at Canada and he just smiled, continuing to sing, then he stopped, "Come on, sing the chorus at least, I know you know this song."

You blushed and then thinking they were going to sing with you too the chorus, you belted out the chorus, and the two elder boys gawked. Canada only smiled.

After the chorus you stopped, "You aren't singing?"

"Vhy bother? You blew us out of the vater!" Prussia said with a light chuckle.

"W-What?" You asked in shock.

"He means that you have such a wonderful voice, that it puts the rest of us to shame."

"I know what he meant." You said bluntly, "I was just…surprised that you think that."

"Da? Why? You have very talented pipes." Russia said.

You looked down, blushing lightly, _could it be true?_

For once, you were actually having a good while being in the company of men. You all ended up singing again, because you refused to sing unless they did. Before too long, you were parked at one of those parking centers where you would have to pay a certain amount of money per hour.

You all got out of the car and Canada said, "First things first, brunch, and I know the perfect place."

Canada and the gang took you to a nice diner done in the 50's theme. A vision of Danny Zuko and his friends singing 'Grease Lightening' flashed through your head and you smiled brightly.

The four of you sat in a booth, you almost were able to sit with Canada, but Prussia got to it before you, so once again you got to sit with Russia. What bothered you most about it though was that you were near the window. So you felt closed in with him. You aren't claustrophobic or anything but being closed in by Russia made you feel a little…awkward.

You all ordered, and since you hadn't gotten your first pay check yet you decided to just order a drink. You had some money that you had saved up beforehand in your little safety box you kept at home.

"Um…_, you can order whatever you like, this is our treat." Canada said delicately.

"Vhat are you talking about?" Prussia growled, "Neither you nor _ vill be paying a cent. I'm paying for you and Russia is paying for _." Prussia scoffed rolling his eyes, and pulled Canada in from the back of the Canadian's head and kissed his forehead.

You were astounded that Prussia had done that, you looked at Russia for a fleeting second but he wasn't paying any attention he was looking at the menu, and then he noticed that you were looking at him, and before you could turn away he smiled and said, "So what do you feel up for?"

"Err…you really don't have to pay, really. I-I'm not that hungry." You insisted, but when a waiter walked by carrying a plate of food, you're stomach betrayed you by grumbling.

"Traitor." You hissed lightly.

The guys heard this and erupted into laughter, but it wasn't at you, but rather with you, and you ended up laughing too. "Um…well if you're sure, then…the four silver dollar pancakes with the side of bacon."

Russia smiled, "That sounds good. I think I'll have the same."

A waitress came by and took our orders, and we all talked and listened. Well they did most of the talking and you did most of the listening. And you found it odd that not once was there a mentioning of Canada and Prussia dating.

You decided to keep your mouth shut; they probably had their reasons for keeping it all a secret.

"So…you all hang out a lot?" You asked for once.

"Eh, I hang out with both individually at times, like Prussia and I like to go racing on his motorbikes and dirt bikes and pull stunts. Where as with me and Russia, we watch American football and go to theatres and watch performing arts."

"Uh…oh…okay." You said. From the way it sounded, it was as if, Russia and Canada were the ones who were dating and Prussia and Canada were the bromance ones…unless…could it be possible that they shared Canada!

You had heard about that kind of thing before, but the threesome deal kind of disturbed you. Not that gayness was a problem to you that part was fine; no it was the three-way thing.

Then again…could it still be that Russia and him were just friends who were both sensitive? You took a deep breath and blinked unbelievingly.

Later you were all walking down the road in a diamond format, Prussia in the lead, with Russia and Canada side by side, and you following up in the rear. Canada and Russia were saying something, and then Russia wrapped his arm around Canada, his hand lying on Canada's waist!

Prussia wasn't seeing any of this! That had to be it! Canada was cheating on them with the other!

"C-Canada." You said.

Russia walked on and caught up with Prussia, realizing you probably wanted Canada to yourself for a few minutes.

"Yes?" He asked curiously.

"I can't believe you!" You shouted angrily.

The two men ahead of us turned and looked to see what was conspiring between the two of you.

"W-What?" He asked backing up.

"You're cheating on Prussia with Russia!"

The two elder guys exchanged glances and shrugged, "What are you talking about little one?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me! You didn't see Prussia pull Canada to him in the diner and kiss his forehead, and you Prussia didn't see Russia hug Canada just now!"

Then everyone laughed again, and Canada explained, "_, you've got it all wrong. Russia is like the good big brother I never had. He's very protective of me, much like Prussia. Heck, Russia's the one who hooked us up."

You turned bright red with embarrassment, "Oh…I thought…well…but there was so much affectionate actions and…oh bother…"

Russia walked over and reached out to pat you on the head, but you flinched massively, which made Russia back up and put his hand in his pocket in awkward sadness.

"Fraulein, vhat's up vith you?" Prussia asked with attitude.

"Uh…" Canada said, knowing you didn't want anyone to know about what your problem really was.

You decided to give a reasonable answer, "I-I just got out of a bad relationship, yeah. I don't really like guys near me, unless it's Canada."

The other boys nodded, "Vell it if that's it the thing, vhy didn't you say anything before? Now I sound like an ass."

"I-I told Canada never to say anything." You answered.

"_, Russia is my best guy friend, and well Prussia is my boyfriend, I trust them with my life, and I think you should too."

You cast your eyes down at your feet and shuffled them, "I-I just…Why didn't you tell me they were coming with as my 'protection' do they even know that you told me that?"

"No, he didn't. Vhat's going on?" Prussia said.

"How serious was this bad relationship of yours little one?" Russia asked.

"Um…"

"Listen little one, I've been watching you all week, and I've noticed that you flinch at every single one of the guys at work. Even as we were walking, you seemed very jumpy around all the males. Yet, not a single one of them makes you react as bad as when I'm near you." Russia said.

You felt bad for making Russia feel bad that he causes such horrifying reactions from you, but you couldn't exactly help it, "I-I was in a relationship…with a big man…about your size Russia. I-I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, it's nothing personal it's just…" You weren't sure what else to say, it was pretty evident, the message you gave.

He nodded, and said, "I understand."

"Vow, that sucks. You must be dying for-,"

Russia and Canada both smacked him. "OW! Ow! Hey, vhat did I say!" The mindless wonder whined.

"Well, now that we know what's going on, we'd be honored to protect you, from whatever harm may come your way." Russia said with a tender smile.

"Thanks, and once again Russia, I'm sorry to you most of all. I don't mean to be frightened or intimidated by your structure. I would never judge your character from it, but…" You all had begun to walk again, as you spoke, "I just…well you understand."

"Da, I do…But in a way you have a good reason to do so…" He looked up into the horizon, lost in a far off memory.

"You have no need to fear me, at least you don't anymore. I was in a bad relationship myself a few years back. These days I'm only a social drinker, but it used to be a fierce alcohol problem, I would have too much vodka and I would verbally abuse my girlfriend in a fit of anger, then one day I hit her and caused her to go into a coma. I was so stunned by what I had done, so scared of myself and what I had become, I turned my self into the AA, and they helped me sort out my problems. Now, I know how to keep my anger in check."

"Y-You did that?"

"Put a person into a coma, yes."

"Yeah, but what I meant was that you were able to control yourself long enough to get help?"

He nodded.

"Wow…I wish he would've done so."

"Not all men can think with their mind."

You nodded, and out of the corner of your eye, you could've sworn you saw a familiar figure, but when you turned to see who it was, whoever had been there was now gone.

"_, is something wrong?" The Russian asked.

"N-no…it's nothing. I'm-I'm fine." You muttered and then turned around, and with a shiver of fear creeping over your skin, and a feeling of paranoia surrounding you, you put an arm through the gap between his arm and his side.

This surprised and pleased the Russian, who placed his free gloved hand on your hand that held the upper part of his right arm. You blushed a light pink color, and he smiled warmly, closing his eyes.

His face was so tender and so filled with kindness that gave you good feelings; you couldn't help but wonder what had scared you about him before, even though you knew perfectly well what had.

As you walked along, Russia and Prussia bought their respective arm holding buddies an ice cream cone, as well as themselves one. But when you were rudely shoved by a guy, you fell against Russia's chest and the ice cream had crashed onto the sidewalk, and you frowned disappointedly.

"Here, take mine." Russia said handing over his own ice cream, which happened to be the same flavor yours had been. It was your favorite, bubblegum.

"No, I couldn't, you bought this for yourself." You insisted.

"Please, I don't mind, really."

"No, I wouldn't feel right about it."

"Would it help if we shared?"

The thought hadn't occurred to you, and you didn't see anything horribly wrong about it. After all, you were his 'date' so-to-speak.

"Um…sure…if that's alright with you."

He nodded and as you took turns, it finally dawned on you that you were sharing an ice cream with your high boss, which made you go into a fit of immature giggles. Causing the other three members of your company to inquire what had gotten into you. When you had relayed your thought process, they also laughed agreeing that it was immature, but hilarious in a cute way to see it like that.

You walked by an store called Odds N' Ends, and your group entered. Canada received a pack of vintage baseball cards from Prussia and Russia told you to close your eyes and you did so and something bound your wrist.

"Open your eyes." He commanded, and you smiled warmly at the charm bracelet with cute little shapes of countries dangling from it. You had told him that you had always loved geography and the odd ways the countries had formed themselves, when they broke apart.

"Thanks." You said happily.

Soon as the day came to an end, and it started getting dark, you all went back to the diner, and ordered a nice supper. Afterwards, there was karaoke and your new friends urged you to go up and sing, and nervously you did so and set the song, but then you froze.

Suddenly Russia jumped up on the stage, and took a second microphone and began the song that amazing enough was actually the guy part in the duet.

It was a slow in the beginning, and so he sang in his sweet husky deep soft voice,

"_Don't be afraid anymore little one,_

_Let me take you in my arms,_

_And show you a world,_

_That you have long forgotten,"_

Then came your part,

"_I want to say yes, but I must say no,_

_My life has torn away,_

_Everything I used to know,_

_All my fears inside, are hear to stay,"_

Russia took your hand and looked at you then at the crowd longingly,

"_Then let me take you away,_

_I will teach you to love again,_

_I will wait for us to begin,_

_But don't send me on my way,"_

You picked up,

"_You're such a silly boy,_

_No matter how I try,_

_I can never escape your love,_

_I can never make you fly,"_

Then together, you sang the chorus you obviously both knew so well, this part being where the song picked up it's beat a bit,

"_So yes!_

_Take me away,_

_Teach me to love, again,_

_Never leave my side,_

_And love me till the end!"_

As the song went on everyone cheered and was in awe at how we both portrayed our parts.

"_Silly girl, you know you shouldn't, _

_Don't let your walls down,_

_You know he's just another foolish boy,_

_But you can't help it, and after all,_

_He is the reason, for the feelings you don't want to find…"_

Russia spun you and sang,

"_Silly girl,"_

You countered,

"_Foolish boy,"_

Then the both of you sang the ending verses,

"_Can you not find in your heart?_

_A little room to make way for mine?"_

Then in the heat of the moment, your lips brushed each other's, but at the last second you pulled away and laughed whole heartedly to make up for it. That only made the Russian grin widely himself, as he walked you off the stage.

Everyone applauded and the loudest was from their friend group. They patted you and Russia on the back as you both sat down, and congratulated you both on the awesome duet.

"Vhere did you two learn that song?" Prussia asked curiously. 

"I heard it from a musical when I was young, before the song got popular."

You then started crying as nostalgic memories came flooding to you, this time it was Russia and Prussia who jumped back in surprise. "What just happened?" Russia asked. Canada smiled lightly, and explained, "Bittersweet memories guys. Her mother was the _Silly Girl _in the original musical. That was the highlight of Helen Marlow's career."

"Oh…" The elder guys said in realization.

You nodded as you lifted your head, "She…she was an amazing person, I was very young when I saw it, I was only a four. Although I don't remember it much, she used to sing the entire song to me before I went to bed."

"So, did your mother ever get married to, the actor who played_ Foolish Boy_, Robert Berks? They were the celebrity pair that everyone was rooting for." Russia said.

"No, but she shou-, no, she ended up going for the actor Nigel Plyman."

"No! The man who played _Silly Girl_'s first love?" Russia asked in surprise.

You nodded.

After an hour or more of talking, they decided to return home before it got to dark. So they stopped first with your house. You got out of the car, and waved, and smiled and thanked them for the great time you had then walked into your house.


	3. Madman

"I think you two are totally crushing." Prussia laughed at Russia.

"W-What? N-no." Russia reassured his companions though the dark blush that painted his cheeks, gave him away.

The two younger men laughed, "Prussia's right, and you both fit so well together."

"I-I can't help it, she's just incredible." Russia finally admitted.

Canada smiled, "Well life is definitely going to be different now."

You wrote eagerly in your journal, the story of today taking up a lot of pages. You hadn't been this happy since your mother was alive. When you finished your journaling of the says events, the excitement of it all, finally caught up with you and as soon as you turned off the light and your head hit the pillow, you were out.

_You stood over the hole with the coffin inside it; the feeling of loss overwhelmed you. A hand rested against the side of your head, as your head itself, rested on the man's waist-line. "Don't worry _, everything will be alright." The man said calmly. You nodded. He lied. _

The dream changed then.

_You walked home, it was the afternoon of your first day of fifth grade, and it had been about a year now since Mom had died. And sadly your Dad was slowly getting worse and worse. "_." He said. You looked at him, "Yes Daddy?" He got up and walked over to you._

You shifted in your sleep, thus altering your dream.

_The blurry grey man stood over you, screaming and shouting profanities. You cowered before him like you always did. The blurry man beat you around, throwing you into the wall, leaving you barely conscious…you arm was broken…maybe something else too…blood drained from the back of your head. You didn't care anymore; the feeling had become natural to you. You were worthless, it was your fault. Everything was your fault. Just like it was your fault that you're mom died. _

The dream shifted again, as you tossed your body restlessly.

_You were playing with your Barbies in the car like you always did. You mother was talking to you and you weren't listening, you were listening to some Barbie songs. "_! _, answer me!" Your mother yelled, you finally looked up, "Yes Mom?" "Dinner, what do you want for-,""MOMMY! LOOK OUT!" You screamed. CRASH!_

You shot up in bed, once again in a cold sweat, you breathed and got up and readied yourself for work like you always did when you couldn't sleep. You made your way to the auction house, where you worked and you went to make a pot of coffee and started making some.

Russia walked in silently, and then stopped when he saw your finely rounded figure busily making coffee. He had to close his eyes and force away both thoughts of lust and the butterfly-like feelings that fluttered in his belly.

He hadn't had these feelings since Anastasia…The girl he had put in a coma, but…with _...it was different. There was something about the pleasantly fully formed girl that sent his heart racing, his mind throwing itself into a spinning muddle.

His hands' sweated nervously and his legs were like noodles. Was this how Prussia felt when he was looking at Canada from a reasonable distance? Russia breathed lightly, and put his hand on your shoulder, "What brings you here so early in the-," You turned to him, and he gasped, "What happened to you! You look like you've been crying!"

You shook your head and started crying again, you sat down at the table with Russia and you told him about your insane dreams.

For the next several months, the days were great and you and your friends were always going out. Then at night you would have your nightmares and you told the others about these creepy sad dreams. That kept getting worse and worse.

Then one day you spoke alone to Canada, "I think the dreams are getting worse because something is going to happen." Canada nodded in understanding and said, "Don't worry about it; we'll be keeping an extra large eye on you." You nodded, and then one day something unexpected happened.

You had hoped that going to your mother's grave on the anniversary of her death would make you feel better and not worry as much, but it didn't. "Da, she really was an amazing actress…it's no wonder where you got such an amazing voice."

You got up and smiled lightly, he walked over and wiped away your tears with his thumbs. "How did you find me?"

"Canada said you would be here."

You nodded accepting the answer. "_?"

"Yes?"

"W-Would you like to go with me to the movies tonight?"

"Sure, are we meeting the boys there?"

"Would it make you more comfortable?"

That's when you realized that he was asking you to go with him, alone. You were amazed by that, because it would be the first time such a thing was suggested, "Yes, I mean no, uh…what I mean is I would love to just go with you to the movies, just the two of us."

He smiled and you both said good-bye to your mother's grave before leaving to the movies. You knew you're mom would be proud of you. Then for a split second you froze as you saw the familiar figure behind a tree.

"Let's hurry shall we? You know, we don't want to miss a good movie." You said lowering your voice just enough to not be too noticeable.

"Sure, alright, in that case-," He surprised you by sweeping you off your feet, you laughed as he carried you to his car.

You leaned against his shoulder as he held you too him, the drama was so sad, and yet happy. It was a modern day turn on the musical your mother played in, and at the end of the credits, you cried heavier when you saw that the movie was dedicated to your mother. There was even a clip of the play where it was zoomed in on a young version of your mother smiling.

You breathed and thanked Russia graciously, you talked and laughed as he drove you to your home, where he kissed you, and then you led him into your house.

You both were hot and heavy with lust and love as you stripped him of his shirt and then when he did the same to you, he stopped cold for a moment then tears poured down his face in hot torrents and leaned down and kissed every scar both big and small that covered your body like a badly scratched DVD.

The love and tenderness drove both of you wild and you made love to each other. As you lay close to each other's hearts, he whispered into your ear, "_...I love you." You looked up at him and kissed his lips gently, "I love you too, Russia." You breathed.

"Night guys! Thanks for the night, it was great guys! Love you all!" You called out and they said the same as they drove off. You unlocked the door with a big grin, thinking of how amazing your night had been and wondering if you could get it all down on paper before you fell asleep.

You walked into your home and let the door close behind you, you walked into your bed room and were about setting down your stuff when your bed room door closed with a loud snap! You spun and paled in white fear.

"Long time no see _." He said holding the knife he had used to break into your home.

"Daddy." You breathed.

Then all went black.

Two weeks…Canada, Prussia and Russia all sat around Canada and Prussia's table discussing whether they should go check up on you. They had called you on the third day of your absence and you told them that you were caught up in bed with a massive contagious cold.

"I can't stand this anymore!"

"Ve're vorried about her too Russia, but she begged us not to come because she's scared me might get vhat she has." Prussia said, as he stroked Canada's hands, grazing over the gold ring.

"Ugh! I don't care anymore. I'm going to see how she is."

"We're coming too." Canada insisted.

They all hopped into the car and took off to _'s house.

Russia opened the door with his copy of the key, and the trio stood frozen, paralyzed in fear, not for them, but for you. You were propped against the wall, your head hung limply, and bruises covered your body with various gruesome colors from light blue to dark purple to a sickly yellow-green. You were half drenched in your own blood.

A man stood before her, a belt with a partially bloodied buckle doubled in one fist and a gun in the other. Russia's face turned crimson red in rage, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO _!"

"I taught her a lesson, what else do you expect from her father! This worthless mistake took my wife away!" The mad man yelled.

Russia charged at the man, but _'s father pulled the trigger aiming at the Russian man's heart. But Russia landed on him and started throwing punches on the man's face, shattering the man's jaw. Blood spurted from his mouth painting the walls in an awful way.

Russia wouldn't stop, he was letting out years of pent up rage onto the man that killed you, his girlfriend. Prussia only barely managed to pull the big Russian off _'s unconscious dad. During that time, Canada was calling the ambulance was tending to you as best as possible.

Beep…beep…beep. The heart rate monitor told the fatal condition _ was in. Had they not gotten you in a moment sooner, you would've died. It was certain that it would take a month or two for you to get better.

It was during this long wait that Prussia and Russia were letting set in the story Canada told them of _'s life.

You had been nearly killed several times during your childhood. Canada had always known about her father, was asked never to let on. He had first found out when her shirt had caught on the corner of a locker and ripped, showing off her scars. Canada had been told then about what her father, and he let her borrow an extra shirt he kept on him.

During mid-December you were allowed to return home and start going to work, where Russia finally asked you to go to the Christmas Eve work party with him. You agreed and at the end of the night, on midnight, Russia kneeled and asked you to marry him, to which you obviously said, "Yes."

Then you asked Canada, "Would it be alright if we can have a double marriage? We always do everything together, and it would be a shame if we couldn't do this the same way." Canada smiled tearing up, "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Needless to say, that you had a lot of happily written events down in your mother's final journal.

Christmas morning, you woke up and stood before the mirror, you had lost a lot of weight from the blood loss, but you were slowly gaining back to a healthy weight.

You smiled with pride and finally said the golden words as they flowed out of your mouth like a song, like the one your mother used to sing, "I'm a very beautiful, intelligent young woman who is independent and I will never have to live my life in fear of him again."

"You said it little one, Prussia, Canada, would be proud to hear you say that. I am as well, and I'm certain your mother is beaming with pride, right this very second."

You nodded and kissed him, "Merry Christmas, my Foolish Boy,"

"Merry Christmas, my Silly Girl."


End file.
